Finn and the ArgoNots
by mon-ra
Summary: After failing to protect Raggedy Princess, Finn and Jake go on a voyage to find the one thing that could save her, the Golden Fleece. It's a good thing Finn overcame his fear of the ocean. Parody of Jason and the Argonauts.
1. Preparing to Set Sail

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ADVENTURE TIME**

Finn and Jake sat sadly just outside of the door to the operating room. Waiting for word on the patient inside. The red light above the door just seem to accuse them of what happen. As they patiently waited outside of the operating room the only thing going through their minds was what happened. It was just a routine escort job, help make sure Raggedy Princess gets home safely, something they have done a million times with other princesses. So how did everything go so wrong? And most importantly, how can they help fix it?

* * *

*Flashback Finn and Jake's Tree house*

The day started normally enough with Finn and Jake having breakfast in their Tree house, discussing what sort of adventures they should have today, when they heard a knocking on their door. It was Raggedy Princess coming to request their aid in escorting her back to the Rag Doll kingdom. "Hey Jake, have you ever been to the Rag Doll Kingdom?" Finn asked his brother.

"No," Jake said bluntly. "In fact, I wasn't even sure Raggedy Princess is even a real Princess."

"JAKE!" Finn yelled. Sometimes even he is appalled by Jake's insensitivity comments.

"It's alright," Raggedy Princess whispered shyly. "I know I don't exactly act like most princesses, you know doing odd jobs instead of ruling my kingdom and all, but I do have a reason for leaving and it is for that reason I have to return!" Raggedy Princess insisted. Finn and Jake looked at her curiously. Not really understanding her predicament, but sensing that this might be fun, they agreed to her request without asking for any details.

The trio began their journey into the wastelands, in an area that Finn and Jake never bothered to venture in. Mainly because it was right next to the ocean. "Man no wonder we never heard of the Rag Doll Kingdom, it's out in the middle of nowhere! And next to the ocean." Jake snickered.

"Jake!" Finn scolded again, but silently agreeing with him. "So Raggedy Princess, why are you going back to the Rag Doll Kingdom?" Finn asked.

"Oh you know, I just wanted to bring back the spoils of my endeavors to share with my people." Raggedy Princess said cryptically.

"Huh?" Finn not understanding.

"I'm going to buy presents for my people with the money I've earned," Raggedy Princess simplified.

"Oh okay," Finn getting a better grasped of what she was saying.

The trio continued along their path with no trouble what so ever. And just as Jake was starting to complain how bore he was a flock of crows came swooping down, trying to snatch Raggedy Princess's bag. The birds' assault causes Raggedy Princess's bag to rip a little, dropping a few gold coins on the ground. "Shiny. Shiny." the birds chanted as they circled about the travelers.

"Oh dear, they're after my money!" Raggedy Princess cried picking up the coins. Jake stretched his hand to form a small bag and helped Raggedy Princess collect the coins she was dropping.

"Not on my watch!" Finn said heroically as he jumped up to face the crows.

"Yeah and not on my watch either," Jake said though not as enthusiastically as Finn. Jake stretched himself into his giant form to fight the birds flying up in the sky. Unfortunately the birds were flying too high and too fast for them to fight.

"Shiny. Shiny." The crows chanted some more trying to grab Finn's new shiny sword.

"Hum, so you like shiny things huh." Finn figured. "If you want my sword you have to follow me!" Finn ran as fast as he could luring the birds away from Raggedy Princess.

"Yeah follow me too!" Jake said using the coins he collected to lure them away as well. The crows started swooping down on Finn and Jake, and that's when they sprung their trap. Finn threw his sword down a small pit, which the birds followed after. Jake then stretched his body to become a cage over the pit. Once the birds were trapped, Finn jumped in and proceeded to beat the living tar out of them!

"Alright, do you promise to leave Raggedy Princess and her shiny alone?" Finn asked the birds.

"But we where hired to steal her shiny," one of the birds pleaded.

"Hired? By who?" Finn demanded.

"AAAHHHH!" They heard Raggedy Princess scream. Sensing that they have been had, Finn and Jake rushed over to where they left the Princess. By the time they got there, they saw her being assaulted by Giant Mutant Moths!

"It was a good idea to get those birds to lure away her bodyguards, boss." One of the Moths praised.

"Yes, and it only cost us a broken mirror. Those birds will do anything for anything shiny. Now we can eat in peace." The Boss Moth gloated as he started chewing on Raggedy Princess's leg.

"Hungry, try a knuckle sandwich!" Finn screamed punching the Boss Moth in the face.

"What, but how?" The Moths cried. "Those birds were suppose to keep you busy for an hour."

"Yeah well lunch break is over! Get out of here!" Finn screamed as he continued to punch and kick the moths. Seeing as how their meal was ruined, the moths hurried and flew away. After making sure that the moths were gone, Finn turned to check on Raggedy Princess, and what he saw was an absolute horror! Most of her body was completely torn apart and a huge chunk of her was missing. Most likely eaten. And it looked like she was having a hard time breathing. Seeing her in this state, Finn dropped next to her. "Raggedy Princess, I'm so sorry. It's my fault I failed you." Finn cried.

"No Finn you tried your best," Raggedy Princess coughed. "That's all I could ever ask of yo-o-" Raggedy Princess collapsed before finishing her sentence.

"Raggedy Princess NNNNOOOO!" Finn screamed into the sky.

*Flashback End*

* * *

Luckily Finn and Jake was able to get Raggedy Princess back to the Rag Doll Kingdom in time, where she was rushed to the Emergency Room. Now the two failed heroes wait quietly hoping for the best. As they waited they couldn't help but notice the impoverish state the Rag Doll Kingdom was in. In fact the slums of the Candy Kingdom is a palace compared to this place. Finn never imagine that Raggedy Princess came from this place. Then again considering how Raggedy she looks he can believe it.

Just then the emergency lights turned off and an old Rag Doll in a dirty old doctor's uniform with a name tag that said Dr. Stitch came out. "Doctor how is she?" Finn asked nervously.

"The good news is that the Princess is stable, for now." Dr. Stitch sighed sadly. "But she lost a lot of stuffing and her fabric is unraveling fast." Dr. Stitch led the pair to Raggedy Princess's bed, where they saw her connected to a spindle and sewing machine. "We have her attached to out life support sewing machine, but unless we get her a fabric transfusion I'm afraid she might not make it." Dr. Stitch explained.

"Well then here have mine!" Finn said taking off his shirt, bear hat, and the sweater in his backpack. Jake even offered his wool booties.

"Thank you brave warrior, but I'm afraid this isn't enough." Dr. Stitch said sadly taking the Finn's clothes and handing them to the nurse. The nurse proceeded to unravel Finn's clothes and inserted the thread into the Spindle.

"Then I'm just going to have to ask the citizens if they are willing to donate to help save her!" Finn decided.

"You can't!" Dr. Stitch groaned. "I'm sure by now you've seen how poor this kingdom is. We barely have enough just to survive. What little we have is from the what the Princess gets from her travels. Sadly these meager coins aren't enough to save her." Dr. Stitch holding six coins.

"It's all my fault," Finn slumps. "If I've done a better job, this wouldn't have happen to her."

"Oh Finn we just need to buy her some fabric. How hard can that be?" Jake pointed out.

"We spent all our money remember." Finn reminded him.

"Oh right," Jake lowering his head in shame.

"Man If I had known the Rag Doll Kingdom was in such a sad state, I would have given her all our treasure, instead of wasting it in the Wildberry Kingdom." Finn groaned.

"There may be a way to save her, boy." A strange voice came from behind. Finn and Jake quickly turned around to see another old doll dressed in councillor's outfit.

"Who are you?" Jake demanded.

"I am Magistrate Patches," the old doll introducing himself. "I've been overseeing the kingdom in Princess's absence."

"Then why is the Kingdom such a mess?" Jake asked bluntly.

"Jake!" Finn scolded. "You say you know a way to save her?"

Patches sighed sadly. "Well you see, the Kingdom wasn't always like this. A long time ago, our tiny Kingdom prospered. Don't get me wrong, we were still poor, but better off." Patches clarified. "Back then the source of wealth was our most sacred treasure, the Golden Fleece. A magical artifact that can produce an endless supply of golden thread. With that, it should be enough to heal the Princess. Sadly the Golden Fleece was stolen years ago. Which is why our poor Princess is forced to slave away just to earn us the bare necessities." Patches cried.

"So where do we find it!" Finn demanded ready to go on this adventure.

"No Finn you can't. It's too dangerous." Raggedy Princess said weakly.

"What do you mean? This is what heroes do." Finn assured her.

"I don't want you to end up like Jasewn," Raggey Princess said.

"Who's Jasewn?" Finn wondered.

"He was our greatest hero. He departed long ago to recover the Fleece, but he never came back." Patches said sadly. "Since then the Princess forbad anyone to go looking for it."

"Well I'm going succeed in bring it back!" Finn said with determination. "Who were the thieves and where did they go?"

"We do not know who they were and the last anyone saw, they sailed over the ocean." Hearing the word ocean, Finn froze in place.

"I guess that's that then. You can't go anywhere near the ocean." Jake said.

"Actually I've overcome my fear of the ocean. And even if I was still scared of it I still would have gone." Finn said in his cool voice while striking a pose.

"Well then brave heroes, follow me to the docks, I will provide you with our finest ship to begin you on your journey." Patches said leading the way.

As they exited the Emergency room, Raggedy Princess weakly whispered, "Don't go Finn," before collapsing.

Over at the shipyard, Patches led Finn and Jake to this rickety old boat. "This is our finest vessel, the Raggedy Grand Oceanliner Ship, or R-gos for short. It is the sister ship to the one Jasewn took on his journey." Patches said.

"Man is this even a ship?" Jake seeing the boats flimsy condition, he is doubting this trip even more and more.

"We'll take it," Finn says without any hesitation.

"What?" Jake's mouth drops.

"It just needs some elbow grease." Finn said confidently as he starts bartering for wood and tools with whatever he has in his backpack.

"Elbow grease?" Jake said skeptically. "We should just burn this thing and put it out of it's misery." Of course Jake can never say no to Finn and proceeded to help with the repairs.

* * *

Meanwhile in the center of the universe, inside Prismo's cube. The Cosmic Owl was still in mourning as he lit candles next to a Picture of the deceased wish granter. "Oh Prismo why did you leave us?" Cosmic Owl sighed sadly. As he was grieving, the Party God floated in through the window.

"Hey Cosmic Owl, there's this party going on and, well I think you should come." the Party God invited.

"Party? PARTY!" The Cosmic Owl screeched. "How can you think about partying when Prismo is dea..." the Cosmic Owl started crying unable to finish the word.

"Look man I miss him too," Party God said sympathetically. "But it's been over a month now. You need to move on."

"I know, but I just need more time." the Cosmic Owl said wiping off his tears.

As the two conversed a skeleton man materialized in the room. "Ah good you two are here."

"What do you want Death?" the Cosmic Owl sneered.

"Look now is not a good time," Party God said hoping to avoid any hostilities.

"I am here on important business." Death said sternly. "Finn and Jake"

"FINN AND JAKE! THEY ARE THE ONES RESPONSIBLE FOR WHAT HAPPENED TO PRISMO!" Cosmic Owl squawked.

Ignoring him Death continued, "Finn and Jake has just started a quest for the Golden Fleece. A quest that, as you know, will surely end in their demise if we don't aid them."

"I say let them die," Cosmic Owl said harshly. "And what do you care anyways?"

"True I normally don't deal with the affairs of the living, but Finn and Jake defeated the Lich, a monstrosity that defiles my domain, and for that I am grateful. So I've come to ask of you two on their behalf to help them on their quest." Death said.

"Hum, Finn and Jake are two of the greatest party animals in all of Ooo. As such I am obliged to help them." Party God said.

"And you Cosmic Owl?" Death asked the bird deity.

"Why should I help them?" Cosmic Owl huffed.

"I believe you do owe them one, considering how you ruined Finn and Flame Princess's relationship." Party God pointed out.

"Hey, I was trying to warn him! It's not my fault he misinterpreted my message!" Cosmic Owl argued.

"And yet your interference emotionally destroyed the boy which led him to seek hope in finding his lost father, and we all know the outcome of that." Death pointed out.

As much as he didn't want to admit it, Cosmic Owl knew that Death was right. If he hadn't messed up Finn so badly, the boy probably would never have gone through such extreme lengths to find his father, and maybe Prismo would still be alive. "Fine I'll help, but only this once!" Cosmic Owl said flying out of the Prismo dimension.

"That is all I ask my friend," Death said as he faded away.


	2. Treasures of Talos

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ADVENTURE TIME**

Out somewhere in the middle of the ocean, the sea vessel R-gos was slowly making its way across the waters. "Stroke...Stroke...Stroke! Come on men put your back into it! Stroke...Stroke!" Jake calling out cadence while beating the rhythm on a drum. Which seems rather superfluous considering how all the rowers are all just constructs Jake made with his shape shifting powers. Up in the crow's nest Finn scouted the horizon through his telescope before jumping down to where Jake was. "So did you see anything?" Jake asked.

"Nothing," Finn said with concern. "There's nothing but water out there."

"Yeah, that's why be call it the big blue ocean, HA!" Jake joked.

"Dude, serious, I can't even tell where we are or where we're going! How are we ever going to find the perps who done stole the Golden Fleece?" Finn wondered.

"We're just going to have to trust the stars," Jake said. Almost on cue, the sun started to set and the evening stars started to come out in the night's sky.

"How are stars going to help?" Finn asked looking up at the sky.

"Don't you remember anything dad taught us?" Jake shaking his head disapprovingly. "Sailors use the stars to navigate all the time, all you have to do is find the right star to guide us."

Finn pondered that as he looked up, trying to find the right star. "I think we should go that way," Finn said pointing north.

"Why is that?" Jake asked curiously.

"Because that's what the stars are saying to do," Finn pointing up to this peculiar constellation.

"What the?" Jake choked seeing the stars lining up to form an arrow with a sign that said: _'This way you jerks'_!

"You think it might be a trap?" Finn asked.

"Obviously," Jake said sarcastically.

"But we really don't have any other leads," Finn pointed out.

"Yeah, but do you really want to risk it with Raggedy Princess's life on the line?" Jake asked him seriously.

Finn took a deep breath and a moment to ponder their situation. "Let us have faith man," Finn finally decided.

"Alright, but don't blame me if we get lost out in sea." Jake said before turning to his construct. "Hoist the sails and prepare to change course, our heading is north by northeast, or is that south by southwest?" Jake unsure of what he was saying. "Aw heck with it, just go that way!" Jake ordered. His self-made sailors began turning the ship and rowing in the direction of the stars.

* * *

Up in the heavens, the Cosmic Owl was busy positioning the last star on his sign. "There that should get their attention," Cosmic Owl said as turned to look at the heroes on the ocean. It didn't take long before he saw the tiny boat turning in the direction of his sign. "Well I did my good deed of the day." Cosmic Owl griped before flying back to Prismo's dimension. He still had a lot of mourning to do.

* * *

Finn and Jake sailed for five days straight. By this time the food they packed has already been depleted. "Finn do you see anything?" Jake asked weakly crawling on the deck.

"No nothing but ocean," Finn replied looking over the sides before collapsing on the deck. "I'm sorry Raggedy Princess, I've failed you." Finn cried closing his eyes as he waited for the inevitable. As Finn waiting for his the end, the boat crashed into something.

"Hey we hit land!" Jake announced stretching himself over the bow.

"What? How did I miss this?" Finn wondered seeing the size of the land as he climbed down.

"Finn have you been skipping on eating those carrots?" Jake interrogated.

"What, how can you say that?" Finn gasped while trying to avoid eye contact. Jake scowled at him for a minute. "Yes," Finn shamefully admitted.

"Finn you know you need your vitamins, carrots especially good for your eyes!" Jake lectured.

"I know grandma, but carrots are so yucky!" Finn gagged.

"Too bad, we're going to be stocking up on vegetables here and you better eat them all!" Jake said.

"Yeah, yeah," Finn sighed as he followed his brother inland. The two journeyed for a couple of hours eating some of the local vegetation and stocking up on supplies.

"That should hold us for a couple of days," Jake said after packaging the food.

"Hey Jake look over there," Finn pointing to some building off in the distance feeling the adventurer's itch. "Let's go check it out."

"I don't know Finn, I've got a bad feeling about this." Jake hesitated, but as always the dog loyally follows his boy. The two made their way to the strange buildings. When they got there they found themselves in a ruin city with several large statues.

"Whoa, check it out Jake," Finn marveled at the sculptures. "Talos, the guardian of the sacred treasures." Finn read the inscription below the statue.

"Hey Finn check it out!" Jake calling his brother to an open door to one of the buildings. Inside they found an entire treasure trove, with more gold than Finn and Jake ever collected. Along with a sign that _'Please do not touch the displays'._ "You know maybe we don't need to go looking for that Fleece," Jake said in his mischievous tone.

"What do you mean?" Finn asked cautiously. He knew Jake well enough to know that whenever he talks like this, it usually means trouble.

"Finn, just a handful of this treasure would more than pay for Raggedy Princess's operation, and have enough to fix up her kingdom." Jake pointed out.

Finn could see the merit in what his brother is saying, but his morality alarm was going off like crazy. "I know man, but the sign said not to touch this, and we should respect it." Finn argued.

"Fiiiinnnnn, there's no one here. If you were this treasure, what would you want to do? Sit around here collecting dust, or get stolen by a pair of brave heroes who will spend you on worth causes?" Jake asked.

"Well..." Finn pondered for a minute. "No, this is wrong!" he finally decided.

"Okay, Finn." Jake sighing sadly. As the left the building a ill wind blew their way as the giant statue of Talos suddenly came to life.

"Jake what did you do?" Finn demanded.

"What makes you think I'm the one..." Jake tried to argue while wearing a necklace made entirely out of rubies. "Oh this, I thought it would look good on Rainicorn."

"Jake!" Finn scolded as the two barely dodged Talos's giant bronze fist from flattening them. "YOU WANT TO FIGHT? WELL THEN EAT MY FISTS!" Finn screamed punching the bronze statue. Only to learn the hard way that bronze is much stronger than flesh. "Ow," Finn cried rubbing his sore hand.

"I got this Finn!" Jake said stretching himself to become as big as Talos. Jake then tried to subdue Talos with a series of submission holds. As Jake held the giant down, Finn attacked with his sword. Swinging at Talos with all his might, but even so, his sword wasn't even making a scratch. Soon after Talos manage to break free of Jake's grip and tossed the dog aside like a stuffed animal!

Not one to give up, Finn continuously jumped around Talos still striking him with his sword. Talos kept trying to swat at Finn like if he was an annoying bug. As the two fought, Jake sat back at a safe distance watching the battle. It was about this time that Jake noticed something was sticking out of Talos's ankle. More out of curiosity than anything else, Jake stretched out his arm and pulled out what looked like a bronze nail out of the giant's foot. After Jake got the nail out, a reddish hot liquid came pouring out of Talos' ankle and the giant seemed to be suffering. Not noticing this, Finn screamed his loudest battle cry as he jumped up as high as he could and stabbed Talos right between the eyes! As the last of the red liquid drained from his body, Talos crumbled into dust.

"I did it!" Finn yelled claiming victory.

"You sure did," Jake congratulated, not so much that he wanted to give Finn the credit, but he had no clue that pulling the nail out would kill Talos. "Now that he's gone, all that treasure is now up for grabs!" Jake rubbing his hands greedily.

"No Jake," Finn said sternly. "Talos fought bravely to protect this treasure. We should honor him by putting it all back."

"Fine," Jake reluctantly agreed. Finn and Jake placed the ruby necklace back where they found it, along with all the other stuff Jake had stuffed under his skin. As they left the building, they were greeted by the ghostly image of Talos. Talos nodded his head in approval and pointed off into the horizon.

"Are you saying that is where we should go next?" Finn asked. Again the ghost of Talos simply nodded before fading away. "Thank you brave warrior," Finn and Jake said saluting Talos before returning to the R-gos.

* * *

Over in the 50th dead world, the ghost of Talos appeared before Death. "Thank you that, I'm sure it was difficult to help those who not only desecrated your city, but also killed you as well." Death apologized.

"Those two are noble warriors, there is no shame in losing to them. And they were gratuitous to return what they had stolen. It was my honor to assist them, by the warrior's code." Talos smiled.

"I will never understand that warriors code that the living take so much pride in." Death chuckled shaking his head. "But if it helps me in the long run, so be it. Now rest mighty warrior, you've earned it." Death said, and with the wave of his hand Talos was giving his eternal reward.


	3. The Blind Prophet

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ADVENTURE TIME**

On some island in the middle of the ocean, a lonely old man cautiously made his way to forage for food. Soon his efforts were rewarded as he stumbled upon a bounty of fresh fruits and some candy birds. But just as he was about to eat, these winged creatures swooped down from the sky and started to assault him. Struggling for his life the man manage to get away, but not before receiving several scratches across his body. With their competition gone, the winged creatures began feasting on the food. A short distance away the man witness in horror as his assailants gorged themselves on his meal. "Please just end it now. I can't take this torment anymore!" the old man cried. After crying for a bit, he got up with seer determination. "No, I must survive, I endure, I must hold on for the sake of the mission and my friends!"

Out in the ocean somewhere, the R-gos continued in the direction that Talos had pointed with Finn standing on the Fwd deck keeping lookout, while Jake was back Aft beating a rhythm on his drum. Soon after sunset, Jake stretched himself over to where Finn was. "Hey buddy, are you sure we should be going this way?" Jake asked. "Maybe we should still follow those stars?" Jake pointing the 'This way Jerks' constellation that they were following earlier.

"We will, but right now, we need to see what Talos was trying to tell us," Finn said with determination.

"What if this is a trap?" Jake asked. "We did kill him after all."

"Jake, we're warriors, we gave him an honorable death. As such he is rewarding us with something that will aid in our quest." Finn said.

"How do you know that?" Jake asked.

"Because that's what I would do," Finn answered with his serious face on.

"Whatever you say," Jake said backing off. Questioning Finn's sanity and not for the first time. Still Finn is his brother and Jake swore to look after him for as long as he needs it. The R-gos arrived at the island a few hours later, while exploring around, Finn and Jake heard cries of terror. "What was that?" Jake wondered lifting his ear to hear better.

"Someone in danger!" Finn said jumping into hero mode.

"That way!" Jake said homing in on the screams. The two heroes ran as fast as they could to see these two winged humanoid creatures feasting on some food while ignoring an old man crying just a few feet away from them.

"Hey, you leave that old man alone!" Finn yelled as he jumped into action. Drawing his sword, Finn began swinging wildly. Jake immediately started using his stretching powers to make himself grow while barking at the creatures. Startled by Finn and Jake's sudden arrival the creatures all fled the scene. With the danger past, Finn hurried to check on the old man. "Sir are you alright?" Finn asked. Don't worry we chased those whatever they are away."

"They'll come back, Harpies always come back," the old man warned. "You have my thanks brave heroes." the old man said reaching his hand out searching for his saviors.

"Hey man we are over here," Jake said with annoyance. "What are you blind?"

"Yes in fact I am," the old man chuckled. Causing Jake to shrink down in shame. "My name if Pinneas and the two of you wouldn't happen to be Finn and Jake would you not?"

"Hey how do you know who we are?" Jake demanded.

"I was born with the gift of foresight to able to see visions do guide people to their destinies. That is how I know who you are and that you are continuing Jasewn's quest. You see I was suppose to aid Jasewn in his quest to help his retrieve the Golden Fleece, but when I saw that the quest would end with my death I misdirected him here. As punishment for abusing my gift, the Harpies took my eyes and the lives of my companions, leaving me to suffer here alone." Pinneas cried.

"You poor man," Finn said feeling sorry for him.

"Wait, you said you know about the Golden Fleece!" Jake asked enthusiastically.

"Yes, and I will tell you everything you need to know, but first please do me one thing." Pinneas pleaded.

"What is it?" Finn asked.

"Free me from these Harpies, that is my price." Pinneas stressed. Finn and Jake looked at each other with a concerned expression.

* * *

Later that day, Pinneas was out foraging for food again. As expected the Harpies began gathering around him like vultures. Pinneas cautiously walked towards the ruins of this open temple. Inside was a buffet unlike any the Harpies have ever seen. Pinneas made his way to the food and started eating. Right on schedule, the Harpies swarmed in. As the last of the Harpies swooped in Finn, who was station on the top of the temple, gave off one of his war cries as he cut the rope that he and Jake prepared earlier. Almost immediately a large net fell around the temple trapping the Harpies inside. Seeing that they were trapped, the Harpies flew in desperate panic searching for a way out. During the course of the confusion, Jake snuck in and guided Pinneas safely out. Once Pinneas was clear, Finn gave off another war cry jumping into the middle of this Harpy swarm slicing each one with his sword. The Harpies all screeched in anger and terror at Finn's assault, but soon began retaliating against him. Outside, after making sure that Pinneas was safe, Jake hurried back into the cage. Once inside, Jake made his fist giant sized and started punching the Harpies. Between facing off against two powerful warriors, and being trapped in a cage, unable to take full advantage of their power of flight, things were not going well for the Harpies. Pretty soon they all realized that they had no hope and just surrendered.

"Had enough?" Finn huffed. The battle had taken more out of him than he cared to admit. Not only was he exhausted, his body was full of scratches and bruises, he even had a shiner over his left eye.

"Yeah you better quit," Jake groaned. He was even worst shape than Finn, having shiner over both his eyes. If the Harpies hadn't quit when they did, Finn and Jake would have been in serious trouble.

The next day, Pinneas sat down for the greatest meal of his life. Jake cooked him a full course meal using the provisions that they had gathered on Talos' Island. To make sure that the Harpies don't attack him again, Finn and Jake had them muzzled, leashed, and tied to the ground. Finn noticed that the Harpies were all whining as they watched Pinneas eating, tugging on his heart strings. Finn walked over to the Harpies and looked at them right in the eye. "Okay, if we let you go will you all promise to stop harassing Pinneas?" Finn asked the Harpies. The Harpies all nodded in agreement.

"What?" Jake and Pinneas choked.

"Come on guys, this is unnecessary cruelty," Finn pointed out. "Sometimes you just need to be civil."

Pinneas contemplated for awhile. "Alright let them go," he finally agreed. Finn cut the leashes freeing them. Once free the Harpies flew over to the food, but unlike the other time when they simply stole it, they all took a seat around the food and started sharing.

"You see, civil man." Finn preached.

"Whatever man," Jake scoffed, not believing for a second that the Harpies won't go back to their nasty ways as soon as they are gone.

"My thanks again brave heroes," Pinneas bowed. "As promised I will tell you all you want to know."

"How do we find the Golden Fleece?" Finn asked.

"You must travel northeast for about five days and you will reach the Crushing Cliffs. From there turn northwest and soon you will reach the land of Goatis and the Fleece will be hanging on the branches of tree at the end of the world." Pinneas said.

"Say what are the Crushing Cliffs?" Jake asked not liking the sound of them.

"Their name speaks for themselves. It is said that no ship has ever been able to cross them." Pinneas warned.

"So that's it then," Finn drooped.

"No worries, I know of a trick on how to pass, but first I have one last request for you." Pinneas said getting up.

"What, we already took care of your Harpy problem now you want us to do something else!" Jake complained.

Pinneas ignored him and led the two heroes to a cemetery. At the center most tombstone had a red cape tied around it. "Here is where the brave Jasewn and his crew sleeps," Pinneas said sadly knowing the part he played in their deaths. "This cloak I made with pieces of fabric I collected from each my comrades." Pinneas said taking the cloak and handing it to Finn. "I beg that if you are successful on your quest that you take this with you, so that at least part of them can make it back home." Pinneas pleaded.

"I swear on my oath as a hero," Finn said draping the cloak around himself.

"Ew," Jake gagged realizing that Finn is technically wearing the skins of dead rag doll people.

"Oh and one more thing," Pinneas said reaching down on Jasewn's grave and pulling up a shield and spear. "These belonged to the greatest warrior of the Rag Doll Kingdom, may they help and protect you on this journey." Pinneas said handing Finn the shield and spear.

"Thank you," Finn bowed respectfully accepting the weapons. The next day on the beach, Pinneas and the Harpies were saying their farewells to the R-gos. "You know you can come back with us," Finn invited.

"No my place is here with my crew. I can take solace that I had in some way helped to complete our quest. Even if it wasn't with them." Pinneas cried. Finn respected Pinneas reasoning, even if he didn't agree with it, and soon set sail.

* * *

A few days later just outside a small channel between two large cliffs. "I guess these are the Crushing Cliffs," Finn observed.

"Looks peaceful enough, I wonder why Pinneas was so scared?" Jake wondered. He didn't need to wonder for long as the two cliffs came crashing into each other and then separating!

"I guess that's why they are called the Crushing Cliffs," Finn noted.

"Man can we have one cruise where some wall or gate or cliffs aren't trying to crush us!" Jake complained. "Maybe I should just stretch us over the cliffs," Jake suggested.

"Come on remember what Pinneas told us," Finn reminded him. Going below decks, Finn grabbed a caged dove that he and Jake caught a few days ago. "We just need to send this bird through the rocks, if he makes it then it is safe to go through. If he doesn't oh well." Finn shrugged.

"Hey wait I think I'm getting the raw end of this deal!" the bird protested. Completely ignoring him, Finn released the bird and sent it flying into the Clashing Cliffs. "On man, oh man, oh man," the bird cried as he desperate flew the cliffs. About midway through the cliffs started moving. Seeing that he was about to be crushed the bird flew even faster. "OH MAN, OH MAN, OH MAN!" the bird squawked seeing his whole life flashing before his eyes. As the cliffs collided Finn and Jake waited patiently to see the outcome. Soon the cliffs opened up again and they could see that the bird made it through, only losing his tail feathers. "MAN YOU GUYS ARE JERKS!" the bird yelled before flying off.

"Looks he made it, now it's our turn." Finn said in his serious voice.

"You know I can still stretch us over this," Jake reiterated.

"Steady as she goes!" Finn ordered taking control of the rudder. Jake sighed sadly as he took his position at the drum and stretch out their rowing crew. Jake's constructs began rowing at a steady pace so to save their or rather his energy. Then about half way through, the cliffs started moving! Finn's face kept an expression of defiance while Jake was whimpering like a scared puppy. "Now Full Speed Ahead!" Finn ordered. Jake started picking up the pace on the drum and on the rowers as well. The R-gos was moving faster but not fast enough to make it through. Jake in a full blown panic was beating the drum even faster, so fast that the rowers couldn't keep tempo and were falling out of rhythm, causing the boat to waddle around, forcing Finn to compensate to try and keep the boat going straight.

High up in the sky, a giant wolf head hovered above the Crashing Cliffs observing the two heroes struggling to make it through alive. "Well looks like it is my turn to contribute," the Party God said taking a deep breath. Then he blew a huge gust of wind giving the R-gos a sudden boost that they needed to make it through alive!

"We made it!" Jake cried seeing that they were alive.

"Yes we did, thanks to you Pinneas." Finn said rubbing the cloak that the blind old rag doll gave him.

"Yeah somehow I don't think he had anything to do with eeeeiiiiii!" Jake squealed in terror seeing how the aft part of the boat was demolished, showing how close they were to being crushed to death. "Finn promise me we never have to go through that again," Jake pleaded.

"Uh, ye-yea-, we should hurry and find the Fleece!" Finn said changing the subject, not wanting to remind Jake that they would have to cross again on their way back home.


	4. Challenges for the Fleece

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ADVENTURE TIME**

After barely surviving the Clashing Cliffs and finishing up some repairs the ship; the crew of the R-gos continued on their journey. To Finn and Jake's surprise, the direction Pinneas gave them was the same direction the 'This Way you Jerks' constellation was pointing to. As Pinneas said they reached land with a few days. "The kingdom of Goatis," Finn whispered feeling that the were nearing the end of what might be their greatest adventure.

"If you say so," Jake said not really sure if this really is the place they were looking for, but if Finn was going to go there, then he will follow. Not knowing what to expect, Finn donned the cloak and armed himself with the shield and spear that Pinneas gave him. Upon landing on the shore, Finn and Jake headed to the nearest city. It was here that they found that the city was populated with anthropomorphic goats! Not knowing where to start looking Finn decided to ask the populous.

"Listen all you goats, my name is Finn and I'm on a mission for the Golden Fleece!" Finn yelled out to the crowd. Suddenly everyone on the streets stopped in frozen fear.

"The-e-ey a-a-re try-y-ing to ste-e-al the Fle-e-ece! He-e-elp! Ca-a-all the C-o-o-ops!" the goat people yelled as they ran off the streets in a wild panic.

"I think that went well," Jake said sarcastically. He really wishes that Finn would learn to be more subtle on these types of quests. Shortly after, several armed Rams came running surrounding the two adventures.

"Did we do something wrong?" Finn wondered. Jake just shrugged.

"Ta-a-ke them to the Ki-i-ing," one of the Rams ordered.

"Alright, he can tell us where to find the Fleece," Finn said excitedly.

"Of have us executed," Jake said shaking his head. Sometimes he wonders where his brother gets all his optimistic enthusiasm.

* * *

The duo were taken to the castle where they were brought before the royal court of the Goat King Anetes, who didn't particularly looked too pleased to see the young heroes. "I he-e-ear you have come to-o-o steal our Fleece," King Anetes interrogated.

"Yeah we are, here to steal it back for the Rag Doll Kingdom that you stole it from!" Finn accused. This prompted many of the goats present to start baaing in anger and rage, before King Anetes raised his hoof to silence his court.

"Is tha-a-at what they to-o-old you?" King Anetes laughed. "Lo-oo-ok around you. We-e-e are go-o-oat men. The Flee-e-ece was our sacre-e-ed trea-a-sure. The pelt of o-o-our noble ancestor, the fi-i-irst mother who fou-u-unded our kingdom." King Anetes directed their attention to a large golden tapestry of a Golden Sheep sitting on a golden throne. "It is said that as long as her Fle-e-ce is here, our kingdom will enjoy peace and prospe-e-erity. It was the Ra-a-ag Doll Kingdom that sto-o-ole it fr-o-om us!" King Anetes accused. The all goats in the court all baaed in agreement, except one. The female goat seated next to the king.

Finn was at a loss of what to do. On one hand, he needed to bring the Golden Fleece back to save Raggedy Princess's life. One the other hand, the Fleece does seem to rightfully belong to the goat people, so he just can't steal it. Can he? "Look you majesty, is there a way we can work out a deal?" Finn pleaded.

The king stood up from his throne ready to pass judgement. "So for tryi-i-ing to steal our tree-e-asure you will be sentenced to dea"

"Wait your majesty!" one of the other goats interrupted. He then whispered something in the King's ear. The two seemed to discuss something for awhile before they turned back to Finn and Jake.

"Oh no you can't," the girl goat seating next to the king pleaded. The king seemed to scold she for a bit so she dropped back into her seat looking somewhat dejected.

"Travelers, do you se-e-eek the Golden Fleece?" the King asked.

"Yes your majesty, and I will do anything to have it." Finn said bending on one knee. "But nothing illegal though, I'm not saying that I will steal it!" Finn hastily added.

"Very well, I-I-I will give you a chance to earn the Flee-ece, if you can sla-a-ay the monster te-e-errorizing my citizens." the King challenged.

"Algebraic, slaying monsters is like my specialty!" Finn said enthusiastically.

"Very we-e-e-ell, until the mo-o-orrow then. Guards take them to the dunge-e-e-eon!" King Anetes chuckled. A pair of armed guards escorted Finn and Jake to the dungeon. About an hour later, they came back with a tray of food for them.

"You're in luck, the King has order to give you some of our finest meal." One of the Guards commented. "Enjoy it for it may be your last." Finn and Jake cautiously open the tray revealing a meal(?) consisting of paper folded to look like flowers, broiled soup cans, and for the main course a pile of golden fabric woven to resemble food.

"Um do you have any real food?" Jake asked not really sure how to take this. Finn on the other hand was happily chewing on whatever they serve him.

"Ingrates," the guards sneered as they left the dungeon area. As the duo tried to eat their meal, they heard some foot steps heading their way!

"Who there?" Finn demanded getting into full on battle mode.

"It's just me-e-e," the girl they saw earlier sitting next to King Anetes.

"Hey it's that girl," Jake started saying only to realize that he had no idea what her name is.

"I'm Princess Mesease, daughter of King Anetes." Mesease introduced herself in a regal tone.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Finn and that's Jake." Finn said politely.

"Hello," Jake waved. "Do you have any food?"

"Here you can have this salad I made," Princess Mesease giggled handing Jake a bowl of what looked like dandelions and berries with a side of tree bark.

"Thanks, um" Jake stuttered, stretching his arms to retrieve the bowl. Jake may not be a fan of salads, but it is a lot more edible than what they've been served.

"Listen, I came to apolo-o-ogize for my father's beha-a-avior." Masease cried.

"It's not your fault, and besides we are here to steal the Fleece, so we kind of deserve it." Finn said.

"Speak for yourself." Jake objected stuffing his mouth.

"Oh but you are wro-o-ong. The Flee-e-ce was given to the Rag Do-o-oll Kingdom long ago as a s-i-i-ign of friendship. But when my fa-a-ather heard about how i-i-it spins an endle-e-ess supply of gold thre-e-ead, he became greedy a-a-and wanted it for h-i-imself! Which is why he ha-a-ad it stole-e-en." Masease explained. "I-i-in fact, he ha-a-as no inte-e-ention of letting you le-e-eave with the Fle-e-ece. If the mo-o-onster doesn't ki-i-ill you, then the guardi-a-a-an will." she warned. The two listen as Masease shared with them what her father had planned and how to deal with them.

* * *

The next day Finn and Jake were let out of prison and were brought before the royal court. "Di-i-id you rest we-e-ell travelers?" King Anetes asked in a mocking tone.

"Yes, your majesty." Finn said respectfully.

"Not really," Jake said blatantly more out of habit rather than trying to insult the king.

"Well if yo-o-ou succeed in your ta-a-ask then you shall rega-a-arded as heroes and be gi-i-i-iven the Golden Flee-e-ece as your pri-i-ize." King Anetes promises (not really). "The-e-ere is your foe," the king pointing out on the plains of his kingdom. Finn squinted to try and see farther. He was able to make out a glimpse of what looked like a mechanical bull tearing up the countryside and breathing fire as well. "That is the Khalkotauroi, if yo-o-ou can rid u-u-us of this be-e-east, the Fleece is yours." the king reiterated.

"Let's do this," Finn said with determination as he donned the Rag Doll cloak and taking the shield and spear as well. Jake naturally didn't arm himself but followed Finn to battle. Finn charged straight at the mechanical bull idiotically yelling out his war cries. Khalkotauroi just snickered as he breathed its fire breath at the young hero. Finn raised his shield to block the incoming flames. "Is that all you got!" Finn challenged as the flames struck his shield. Normally that shield wouldn't be enough to protect someone from flames, but after dating a fire element for months now, Finn has a rather high tolerance for heat.

Jake took the advantage to stretch his hand into a giant fist and tried to punch the Khalkotauroi, but due to its heavy armor plus the fact that it's searing hot from its own flames, Jake succeeded in only burning his own hand. Still that took the Khalkotauroi attention away from Finn and now it's charging straight at Jake! Jake screamed in terror seeing the mechanical bull heading towards him, but then molded his skin to resemble a matador outfit. "Toro, toro," Jake said waving a flab of his skin like a blanket. "Ole!" he yelled moving out of the way of the rampaging bull. Khalkotauroi came to screeching halt after missing the little dog and hurried to turn around. Angrily snorting fire out of its nostrils it was about to charge at Jake again when it heard Finn screaming.

"Face me!" Finn yelled throwing his spear at the bull. The spear hit its mark, striking a weak spot in Khalkotauroi skin, a small gap in the neck joint right next to the shoulder. Screaming in pain Khalkotauroi charged at Finn with fiery fury. Then in an act of bravery, or stupidity, Finn stood his ground, waiting for the right moment, he grabbed the bull by the horns and with a feat of acrobatics, leaped above the bull's head and landed on its back. Normally the heat from the furnace within the bull would be enough to burn a person's butt, but thanks to Rattleballs training it felt like a warm heated seat. "It that all you got!" Finn yelled as Khalkotauroi struggled to get the boy off its back. Yanking on its horns, Finn steered the bucking bull until it crashed into a large metallic boulder shaped like an anvil, exploding on impact. Jake, King Anetes, Princess Masease, and other witnesses held their breaths waiting to see the outcome. Out of the smoke they saw Finn limping out using his spear as a crutch. Raising his shield up high above his head, Finn claimed victory. Behind him the smoke cleared away revealing a pile of scrap metal that used to be Khalkotauroi. With that the Goat people all cheered and rallied around their new heroes. Off in the background, King Anetes watched with a rather satisfying smirk.


	5. The Dragon's Teeth

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ADVENTURE TIME**

After their victory against the Khalkotauroi, Finn and Jake were escorted back to the palace where King Anetes ordered a royal celebration. Everyone gathered in the main hall, with all the servants quickly decorating it to honor their new heroes. Also taking down the funeral arrangements that they had hanging their earlier. Naturally Finn and Jake were given seats right next to the royal family. "M-m-my people, fo-o-or years the Kha-a-alkotauroi has tormented us. Bu-u-ut thanks to these brave he-e-eroes, we are finally freeeee!" King Anetes announced, followed my a round of cheers by all the goat people. Soon the festivities started and these professional dancers came out to start the entertainment, followed by actors recreating the fantastic battle, finally the servants came in with an incredible banquet. Much to Finn and Jake's dismay, the meal was comprised of streamed soup cans, roasted boots, shredded paper topped with some green sauce, and pile of this golden fabric. "Enjo-o-oy the eats!" King Anetes decreed as he munched on the fabric. Finn and Jake scanned around and saw that all the goat people enjoying the food(?) as well.

"Well food is food," Finn said as he started munching on the boot.

"Um, hey princess, do you have anymore of that salad?" Jake asked. Princess Mesease quickly gestured Jake to be quiet, but it was too late.

"SALAD!" King Anetes yelled. "Who dares su-u-ully my palace by bringing ve-e-egetation here!"

"But your majesty, vegetables are good for you," Finn said. He may not be a fan of vegetables, but that doesn't mean he's against it.

"Plants are pea-a-a-asant food. We of noble bi-i-i-irth are privileged to dine on the ete-e-ernal gift of our queen mo-o-other's endless thread." King Anetes preached presenting the golden fabric on his plate. All the other goats began to praise the golden fabric.

Finn and Jake's jaws dropped as the words sunk into their heads. The gold fabric was woven using the golden thread from the golden fleece. Which means that...

"Um, if this is made using the Golden Fleece, then isn't this like cannibalism for you?" Jake asked poking the golden fabric.

"Canni-i-i-ibalism, no." the king laughed. "This i-i-i-is a gift of the Queen mo-o-o-other so that we, her chi-i-i-ildren will never wa-a-ant for food." This prompted several of the goats to start praying to the tapestry of the Golden Fleece.

"But you promised us the fleece if we defeated chalk-a-toury," Finn reminded everyone. Causing all the goats to start glaring at the two heroes.

"Khalkota-a-auroi," King Anetes corrected him, speaking with calm dignity, but with a hint of annoyance. "And no-o-o, I have not forgo-o-o-otten my promise. Yo-o-ou may find the fle-e-e-ece on top the sacred mou-u-u-untain behind the pala-a-ace, in the bra-a-anches of the tree a-a-at the end of the-e-e world." The King directed.

"Why is it called the tree at the end of the world? We're nowhere near the end of the world." Jake wondered.

"Well, um, you see, it's like this," the king stammering trying to come up with an explanation. "Uh shouldn't you be going now," King Anetes finally said.

"What, but what about..." Jake started to complain before Finn stopped him.

"Come on Jake," Finn said getting up.

"But I want to know," Jake whined. But still followed Finn, because that's the kind of dog he is. As they left, the scowls on the goat people's faces were replaced with sinister grins. All except for one.

"Fa-a-a-ather this i-i-i-isn't right!" Princess Mesease pleaded.

"Enough da-a-aughter!" Anetes scolded. "This is for the go-o-o-od of the kingdom. Now let us wa-a-a-atch as the guardian deals wi-i-ith those two thi-i-i-eves." the king laughed as he and his court hurried after Finn and Jake. Princess Mesease sighed sadly before going as well.

* * *

Finn and Jake traveled up the mountain to tree next to a large cave. On the tree's branches was the Golden Fleece. "I guess this is it," Finn said as he approached the tree.

"Hold up!" Jake said forming a wall between Finn and the tree. "Didn't the princess say something about a monster guarding this tree?" Jake reminded him.

"Oh yeah, she also said something about its teeth. What was it?" Finn trying to remember. As the two racked their brains, several giant serpent came slithering out of the cave. Sensing the danger, the two heroes instinctively dived out of the monsters attack in the nick of time. "I think I've got it! We're suppose to avoid its teeth." Finn figured. Drawing out his shield to block one of the serpent's attack. He then raised his spear trying to jab it.

"She didn't need to tell us that," Jake commented as he stretch out his arms to punch the other serpents away. "Finn I think we need a strategic retreat!" Jake called out as he could barely keep up with all the serpents attacking him.

"You're right," Finn agreed as he was having a hard time with the one he was fighting. Finn does a heroic back flip away as Jake stretched over to rejoin his brother. The serpents tried to pursue but for some reason, they can't or won't travel far outside their cave. The serpents all hissed in frustration as the two seemed out of their reach. "Ha ha, looks like the big bad snakes can't leave their cave." Finn taunting the serpents.

"Yeah, dumb snakes." Jake joining in the teasing. The serpents growled in rage at the insults followed by this loud stomping noise that shook the earth. The two heroes watch in terror as they saw that all the serpent head were actually connected to one giant body!

"What is this thing!" Finn screamed on the verge of panic.

"I think it's a hydra!" Jake whimpered.

"Well what ever it is it will taste my sword!" Finn dropping the spear and drawing out his sword instead.

"Finn don't!" Jake holding his brother back. "You can't use a sword on a hydra, if you cut off one head, two more takes it's place!"

"So that's why it has so many heads," Finn understood putting his sword away. "So how do we beat it?" he asked.

"We can't." Jake said sadly punching one of the heads with all his might, but not having much effect.

Off in the distance, King Anetes and his men all laughed as they watched Finn and Jake struggling with the hydra. "Fo-o-o-olish boy, yo-o-ou have no chance aga-a-a-ainst the hydra. This is wh-y-y-y I placed him there, to gua-a-ard the fleece!"

Over at the battle, unable to use his sword or spear against the hydra, Finn kept bashing his shield on the monster's heads. "Finn, HELP!" he heard Jake screaming. Finn looked over to his brother and saw that Jake was desperately trying to hold one of the hydra's mouths open to keep it from swallowing him.

"You better not eat him!" Finn screamed slamming his shield on the head he was fighting, knocking out a few of its teeth. Finn then does a triple twirl in the air and threw his shield with all his might straight at the head trying to dine on Jake. The shield hit right on the mark, or rather on the mouth, knocking out its teeth. Then either through careful planing or just by dumb luck, most likely dumb luck, the shield began ricocheting between all the other heads knocking out their teeth as well. Once the shield lost all momentum and fell to the ground, the hydra was about to renew its attack, when it noticed that it no longer had any teeth in its mouths. It then retreated back to its cave like a scared little kitten. "I guess that's it then." Finn said after the hydra left.

"All that's left is to get the fleece," Jake added. Stretching up to the branches to claim the fleece. All the while Finn was getting a nagging feeling as he stared at the teeth on the ground.

* * *

Over at the Goats. "My lo-o-ord they defe-e-eated the hydra!" one of the goat men cried.

"No, the-e-ey just sea-a-aled their fa-a-ate," King Anetes chuckled confidently.

"Why, I wa-a-a-arned you no-o-ot to let the te-e-e-eth touch the gro-o-o-ound." Princess Mesease whispered.

* * *

Back with Finn and Jake. "Got it," Jake said pulling the fleece off. "Hey what's troubling you dude?" Jake asked seeing that Finn wasn't in his usual celebratory moods when they complete a quest.

"It's just that, I keep trying to remember what the Princess said about teeth." Finn said. "Do you remember what she said?"

"Not sure," Jake said scratching his head. "Honestly, I can't really understand what these goats are saying half the time. Maybe it was something about having to knock the teeth out in order to defeat it. If that's the case, mission accomplished." Jake gloated doing his happy dance while holding the fleece up in triumphant. Just then the ground started shaking, and the places where the teeth fell began to crack open. Soon these skeleton warriors came bursting out of the ground.

"Jake, what's going on!" Finn screamed in confusion.

"I think know what the princess was trying to tell! She was warning us not to let the teeth fall to the ground." Jake commented as more skeletons rose up.

* * *

Over at where King Anetes and company, all the goats baaed in shock at the sight of the undead army rising from the ground. "Ye-e-e-es my people. The-e-ese are the wa-a-arriors who we-e-ere slain by the hydra-a-a. The-e-eir spirits tra-a-apped within its teeth until ca-a-alled for." King Anetes preached. "Now go and destroy those intruders!" The king ordered as the skeletons began to move in on Finn and Jake.

Elsewhere in the 50th Dead World, Death watched in annoyance as another defiled his domain. "Well Finn and Jake, if you take care of this, I may owe you yet again." Death grumbled. He hates owing the living anything.


	6. Ballad of the Journey Home

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ADVENTURE TIME**

"What do we do?" Jake cried in a helpless panic as the skeleton warriors drew ever closer.

"We do what we do best," Finn preached as he drew his sword. Screaming at the top of his lungs, Finn charged forth slicing off the some of the skeleton's heads as well as kicking a few away. Jake transformed his hands into giant boxing gloves and started punching the skeletons, breaking them apart. Pretty soon all the skeletons laid broken on the ground. "Is that all you got?" Finn challenged.

"Si-i-i-ire, they defeated all of the undead warriors!" one of the goats reported quivering in fear before his king.

"No-o-o Worries, thi-i-i-is only ro-o-ound two," King Anetes smiled confidently. The moment he said that, the bones all levitated into the air and reconstructed themselves back to normal.

"Looks like that's not all they got," Jake joked hoping to lighten the mood. It didn't. As the newly revived skeletons renewed their attack on the two heroes. Finn naturally charged in swinging his sword. Jake on the other hand, knowing that this is pointless, shrunk down and tried to hide from the skeletons. Unfortunately the skeletons were closing in on him. Hoping to draw them away, Jake stretched his arm out, and stealthfully sent it slithering on the ground. Once it got behind the skeletons, his hand grabbed a rock and hurled it at one of the bone warriors. Hitting it at the back of it's head. The skeleton warrior quickly turned around to see who threw that rock at him only to see that there was no one else except other skeletons! Jake then threw another stone at another skeleton, just like the first, it demanded to know who threw that rock at it. Pretty soon the all started accusing each other. Before long denials becomes arguments, and arguments became fights. Jake watched as the skeletons started slashing each other, and too his surprise, after hitting each other with their swords the skeletons turned to dust! Showing no signs of reconstructing back to normal.

"Hey Finn!" Jake called out.

"A little busy here, what is it?" Finn yelled still fighting the skeletons.

"Look Finn, if you let them hit each other, they turn to dust!" Jake pointing to the skeletons he made fight each other.

"Cool," Finn said glad to find a way to finally kill these guys. Finn then jumped into the middle of the skeletons. Using his amazing agility and quick reflexes, Finn kept dodging their swords causing the skeletons to accidentally hit each other. Before long, all of the skeleton warriors were now dust. "Yeah, Boy!" Finn and Jake cheered as they fist bumped.

Over with the goats, King Anetes was furious. He didn't anticipate that the intruders would actually defeat the skeleton warriors. And now the are about to leave with the Fleece. "STOP THE-E-EM, THEY CANNO-O-OT HAVE THE FLE-E-E-E-ECE!" King Anetes ordered. His guardsgoats immediately charged at the two heroes. Finn and Jake, too tired after fighting the hydra and skeletons, were in no mood to fight goats right now, so they turned and ran with the Fleece. Unfortunately the goat people chased the two right up to a cliff. With no where left to run, Finn and Jake were about to make their last stand.

"Looks like this is it," Finn said heroically drawing his sword.

"Yeah man, let's do this!" Jake said putting up a bravado. "Unless you just want to jump over to our boat over here." That was when they noticed the R-gos floating in the middle of the ocean.

"What the-?" Finn cursed. "Jake?" Finn giving his companion the stink eye. Apparently Jake didn't secure the ship when they went on shore so now it's floating out to sea.

"Sorry man, but you know how bad I am at tying knots!" Jake argued.

"No, it's alright. This time it is actually a good thing." Finn said calmly. Normally Finn would be marginally annoyed at his brother's irresponsible attitude, but this time it has worked in their favor. "LET'S GO HOME!" Finn cried as he jumped off the cliff. Anticipating what Finn was going to do, Jake immediately jumped on to Finn's back and turned himself into a parachute and the two safely glided down to the R-gos. "Alright let's set sail!" Finn ordered as he ran over to man the steering wheel. Jake stretched out his body, creating a crew of rowers as he manned the drum. Pretty soon they were well on their way back to the Rag Doll Kingdom.

Up on the cliff, the goat people watched sadly as the ship sailed away with their treasure. "The Fleece is go-o-o-one. What are go-o-o-oing to do? What c-a-a-an we eat no-o-ow?" King Anetes cried.

"You ca-a-an try a sa-a-a-alad," Princesses Masease suggested shoving a plate with lettuce, tomatoes, and carrots, at her father. King Anetes stared at the plate skeptically, sniffing a leaf of lettuce before taking a bite.

"He-e-ey this is pre-e-e-etty good!" the king announced. Soon other goat people were trying the salad.

"Ye-e-eah, it's e-e-even better tha-a-an tha-a-at gold fa-a-abric," one of the goat men commented.

"Why-y-y-y did we-e-e ever st-o-op eating gre-e-ens for g-o-old?" another wondered. Princess Masease rolled her eyes in sarcastic pleasure, as the goat people indulged themself in salad, no longer caring about the Fleece.

* * *

Back on the R-gos, Finn and Jake started to relax after seeing that they were not being pursued. Death grateful that they took care of those skeleton warriors, rewarded them with calm seas for the journey home. As always after a big fight, Finn and Jake felt like celebrating. Bring out a small lyre, the only instrument they had on the boat, Jake started singing with Finn dancing at the helm.

'_We started on this crazy quest  
Hoping to redeem our mess  
fighting a bunch of creeps along the way'_

Jake started stretching out his skin creating representations of all the monster they have fought; like Talos and the harpies.

'_We found our prize but to our surprise  
some greedy goats made us fight'_

Jake then recreated the challenges that King Anetes made in exchange for the Fleece.

'_And whoa, we won the match and they weren't glad  
So we took the fleece and then we ran'_

Jake made constructs of himself and Finn fleeing like cowards. Normally Finn would be insulted to be made to look like a fool, but he took it in good humor.

'_So here we are sailing 'cross the ocean  
singing with the sirens on our journey home'_

Just then three mermaids popped there heads out of the water on cue, singing background chorus. Pretty soon they found themselves at the Crushing Cliffs.

'_Hey you lovely ladies  
don't think I'm being lazy  
But do you know a better way round'_

The mermaids, flattered that Jake would call them lovely, and enjoying his singing voice, guided them to a narrow channel, bypassing the Crushing Cliffs. Allowing them to safely pass.

'_Thanks for all your helping  
keep on jolly singing  
as we continue on ho-me!'_

Jake held that cord until they reached the Rag Doll Kingdom.

'_This is the ballad of the journey home'_

* * *

Jake finished his song and striking a pose as they pulled up to port. Upon their arrival Finn held the Golden Fleece above his head so that all could see that he had succeeded. Soon cheers and excitement flooded the streets.

Over at the hospital Dr. Stitch entered the emergency room and approached his VIP (Very Important Princess) patient. "Your majesty, Finn has returned with the Fleece. With its infinite golden thread, we will be able to fix you." Dr. Stitch reported.

"That is good news," Raggedy Princess smiled weakly. "But please do me one favor." Raggedy Princess whispered something into Dr. Stitch's ear, causing his eyes to widen in shock. Which is quiet an accomplishment since like all other Rag dolls, he had buttons for eyes. "Can you do it doctor?"

"Well I can, but Princess are you certain that this is what you want?" Dr. Stitch asked. Raggedy Princess nodded. "Alright then," Dr. Stitch conceded as he begun his work.

As soon as the Fleece was placed in the center of the main factory, production of golden thread began immediately. Tailors and seamstresses worked round the clock making golden sheets and other clothing articles. Finn and Jake observed as the Rag Doll citizens used the golden fabric to repair their bodies; replacing torn or missing limbs, and in some cases their entire bodies. And it was not only the people that were being repaired, the buildings and homes were also getting the golden treatment. Unfortunately the new golden make over was also attracting some unwanted attention, in the form of Crows. Possibly the same crows that attacked them and Raggedy Princess before. Finn and Jake were about to fight off the crows, when they noticed that the Rag Doll citizens were trading some of the golden fabric for goods like soap and food. Even though the golden thread isn't really gold and not worth a lot of money, just the fact that it's sparkly is enough to be of value to the crows.

Seeing that the kingdom wasn't in any immediate danger, Finn focused on his next big project, making the memorial to Jasewn and his original crew. At Finn's request, he got some of the artisans to make a statue of Jasewn standing heroically at the helm of the R-gos, with his faithful crew besides him. Finn and Jake were also included in the statue but only as extra shipmates. After the statue was finished Finn wrapped the cloak that Pinneas gave him around Jasewn's neck. He then placed the shield and spear into Jasewn's hands. "Welcome home heroes," Finn said giving a little prayer to the fallen heroes. Finn also had the chronicler change the story a bit so that the official version would say that Finn and Jake were simply crew members of the R-gos and that it was Jasewn who retrieved the Fleece though at the cost of his life. While Jake was a bit upset that they role was being downplayed, he could respect Finn's wishes on the matter.

A few days later, Finn and Jake received word that Raggedy Princess has fully recovered. Finn and Jake hurried over to the hospital where they waited for Raggedy Princess. From behind the medical curtain they could see the silhouette of a young maiden struggling to get up off her bed. Finn and Jake's mouths dropped as they stared at this new girl coming out from behind the curtain. She was about as tall as Finn, with two arms, and two button eyes, still wearing that glass shard on her head for a crown and she no longer has her mouth sewn up. The strangest thing was that she wasn't made with golden fabric. Instead she was mainly made with the scraps of clothing that Finn donated to her, making her really stick out since everyone else was sporting gold. "Finn and Jake, on behave of the Rag Doll Kingdom, I thank you for all you've done my brave heroes." Raggedy Princess said with a polite bow.

"No problem princess, we're just glad that you're looking well, but why not use the golden stuff? I mean that's why we went to get it." Jake wondered.

Raggedy Princess blushed, "I didn't want to offend Finn's generosity." Everyone waited to see how Finn would respond, but he was strangely silent as the stared at the new Raggedy Princess.

For Finn, you see, Raggedy Princess new appearance seems familiar to him; triggering long dormant memories buried deep within his vault now coming up to the surface. "Roselinen," Finn whispered.

"Who?" Raggedy Princess asked.

"Oh, no one." Finn blushed forgetting about who he was thinking about, and just smiled. Happy that Raggedy Princess is alright.

**The End**


End file.
